Reboussolée
by princessed
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand Zatanna se retrouve enceinte ? Se situe entre la saison 1 et la saison 2. Trigger warning : IVG.
1. Enceinte?

Disclaimer : seule cette histoire m'appartient. No copyright infringement intended.

_Reboussolée_

Dans la salle de bains du Mont Justice, Zatanna faisait les cent pas. Il fallait attendre encore une minute pour que le test de grossesse fonctionne. Une minute… Enfin, cela lui laissait au moins le temps de penser à ce qui venait d'arriver, c'était déjà ça.

Dick et elle n'étaient plus en couple mais ils étaient restés amis. Des amis très proches, même. Pour tout dire, au moins une fois par mois, ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans une planque quelconque, retiraient leurs vêtements et passaient un bon moment, après quoi ils discutaient de la dernière mission, du prochain cours de math, et partaient après s'être tapé dans la main. Il y a des gens qui aiment jouer au tennis ou au scrabble avec leur ex elle et Dick faisaient des parties de sexe.

Le problème était que ces derniers temps, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte de ce nuage toxique qu'ils avaient tous brièvement respiré lors de la dernière mission, puis sur le repas 100% végétarien et 0% comestible que Garfield leur avait gentiment préparé la veille. Et puis, elle s'était rappelé les cours d'éducation sexuelle : le préservatif n'est pas toujours une méthode de contraception absolument fiable. Zut. Etait-elle tombée enceinte ?

Rien que cette idée lui nouait la gorge. Elle n'avait que seize ans, après tout. Sa mère vivait très loin et son père était l'hôte d'un Seigneur de l'Ordre, ce qui le rendait totalement indisponible. Elle se voyait mal mettant sa grossesse à terme et élevant l'enfant alors qu'elle était encore lycéenne. Et puis, que dirait Dick en apprenant l'affaire ? Que faire, oh, que faire ?

Son téléphone portable sonna, signe que les cinq minutes étaient écoulées. Elle s'empara du bâtonnet et poussa un gémissement de rage. Deux traits. Le test était positif. Elle était enceinte !

Oh, mais que faire ?!

_A suivre..._


	2. On en parle!

Zatanna se décida à en parler à Artémis. Après tout, elles étaient proches, et elle l'imaginait mal en train de la juger. Elle s'arrangea pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre et lui raconta tout. Artémis l'écouta posément en hochant la tête de temps en temps.

- Donc, résuma Artémis quand son amie eut fini de parler, tu es enceinte et tu te demandes quoi faire, c'est ça ?

- Oui, balbutia Zatanna. A priori, il y a des tas de possibilités !

- Je n'en vois que trois. Tu avortes, tu le fais adopter ou tu le gardes.

Zatanna resta pensive un long moment. Quand elle se remit à parler, ce fut avec une voix entrecoupée :

- Ecoute, je sais pas… d'habitude, je sais ce que je veux dans la vie, mais là… Enfin tu vois, mon père… si jamais…

- Il s'agit de ta vie, énonça calmement Artémis. Pas de celle de ton père.

- Je sais. Simplement, il a toujours été… un tout petit peu coincé, tu vois ? Quand il a fallu m'expliquer comment on fait les bébés, il m'a simplement mis un bouquin dans les mains en rougissant très fort. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait mon éducation sexuelle : en lisant un bouquin !

- Et l'école ? demanda son amie.

- Une école catholique. Une heure pour nous expliquer la reproduction, une heure pour nous faire la liste des MST, dix heures de leçons de morale et de « jamais avant le mariage ». L'horreur !

Zatanna éclata d'un rire nerveux et Artémis l'imita avant d'ajouter :

- Si tu veux savoir, mon père, c'est pas mieux. Ma mère était en prison quand j'ai eu mes premières règles et je suis allée toute seule aux urgences en pensant que je faisais une hémorragie interne. Quand il l'a su, ça l'a fait hurler de rire et il s'est moqué de moi pendant une semaine !

- Le salaud ! s'écria Zatanna.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais toi, tu veux faire quoi ? Tu veux le garder ?

Zatanna réfléchit un moment, puis secoua la tête.

- Non. Je ne me vois pas mère à seize ans. Pour tout dire, je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir des enfants plus tard. Un bébé, ça a besoin d'attention. Je ne m'imagine pas sortant de l'école, donnant le biberon, aidant l'équipe à sauver le monde, enchaîner avec le pédiatre et tout ça. Je suis déjà débordée sans bébé, alors avec, j'imagine pas.

- Tu veux le faire adopter, alors ?

Zatanna ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer enceinte et lycéenne. Il y aurait les nausées, les vomissements, l'anémie, les crampes, les douleurs, les sautes d'humeur, le masque de grossesse, la fatigue, la prise de poids et d'autres choses qu'elle n'imaginait même pas. Les gens la suivraient des yeux dans la rue et les mères diraient à leurs filles : « _regarde ce qui va t'arriver si tu fais ta salope avant le mariage_. » Et puis, au bout de neuf mois, elle se serait peut-être attachée et elle aurait du mal à donner son bébé à l'adoption. Et son père, alors ? Qu'en était-il de son père ? Pouvait-elle se présenter devant le Docteur Fate avec un gros ventre et lui dire : « _Papa, je vais faire adopter ce bébé dès sa naissance parce que je me sens trop jeune pour l'élever. Toi qui aimes tellement les enfants, tu ne pourras jamais tenir ton propre petit-enfant dans tes bras, tout ça à cause d'un accident de capote. Je sais que tu es en train de pleurer et d'avoir honte pour moi_ ! » ?

- Non, répondit Zatanna. Adoption ou pas, c'est tout aussi dur.

- Il reste la solution de l'avortement, alors.

- Oui. Non. Enfin, je sais pas. J'ai lu sur internet que je risquais d'avoir l'utérus tout bousillé si je faisais ça !

- Le mieux, ce serait peut-être d'en parler avec un médecin, alors, supposa Artémis. Et le père, il est au courant ?

Zatanna étouffa un rire nerveux en entendant cette question. Le mot père ressemblait si peu à Dick ! Elle ne l'imaginait pas non plus s'occupant d'un enfant mais après tout, il s'agissait de son sperme. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle.

- Pas encore, dit-elle en se jetant au cou d'Artémis. Merci. Merci d'être là et d'écouter.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Zatanna retrouvait Dick dans un café du coin. Il semblait égal à lui-même : de bonne humeur, un brin sarcastique. Elle avait déjà préparé dix ou douze façons différentes de lui annoncer la nouvelle mais en le voyant, le cœur lui manqua et elle s'assit sans dire un mot.<p>

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je suis enceinte.

Pendant un bref instant, le visage du garçon se décomposa. Ensuite, il reprit une contenance, afficha un sourire crispé et demanda :

- Oh. De qui ?

Zatanna éclata de rire. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Dick plaisante à ce sujet ! En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment drôle mais cela faisait du bien de rire un peu.

- Attends un peu ! répondit-elle. Pendant les deux derniers mois, il y a eu le Père Noël, le magicien d'Oz, Rodulph Valentino, la fille qui me coupe les cheveux et toi. Ça fait beaucoup de pères potentiels.

- D'accord ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais tu es sûre d'être…

- Le test est positif.

- Oh. C'est ma faute.

Dick se sentait bête. A chaque rapport, il avait utilisé des capotes premier prix. Maintenant, sa bonne copine était enceinte et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Non, le rassura-t-elle, j'étais consentante, tu te souviens ? Même que c'était mon idée. Et maintenant…

- Tu comptes le garder ?

Zatanna resta muette. Aucune des trois solutions qu'elle avait envisagées ne lui semblait vraiment bonne. Elle éluda la question :

- T'en penses quoi, toi ?

- A toi de savoir. C'est toi qui es enceinte, pas moi. Quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai.

- Je sais pas. Tu t'imagines, père à seize ans ?

Dick secoua la tête. Plus de loisirs, plus de sorties, peut-être plus de Nightwing. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. Peut-être que Bruce accepterait de verser une pension à la mère de son « petit-enfant », qui savait ? Il lui ferait probablement la leçon, même si quelqu'un qui s'est fait Catwoman et Talia Al Ghul peut difficilement donner des leçons en matière de relations. En même temps, comment savoir ?

- Tu as pensé à l'autre solution ? s'enquit-il.

- Artémis et moi on va dans une clinique pour se renseigner cet après-midi.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec vous ?

- D'accord, répondit-elle. Je me sens tellement déboussolée…

- Eh bien, on va te reboussoler !

Zatanna éclata d'un rire nerveux…

_A suivre..._


	3. Renseignements

Artémis les attendait aux alentours de la clinique. Devant la porte, plusieurs personnes faisaient les cent pas en brandissant des pancartes. Les trois amis firent la grimace en lisant les textes qui s'affichaient dessus. _Arrêtez de tuer les bébés, avortement = meurtre…_ Cela n'allait pas être facile.

- On peut revenir plus tard, si tu veux, suggéra Dick en rajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Non, décida Zatanna. Je veux savoir maintenant.

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte en relevant la tête. Presque aussitôt, une femme furieuse lui barra le passage.

- N'entre pas dans ce temple de la mort ! cria-t-elle presque.

Zatanna sourit poliment et tenta de la contourner. La femme continua de lui barrer le passage.

- N'entre pas dans ce temple de la mort !

Dick intervint :

- Dans la Grèce antique et dans beaucoup de civilisations, les temples étaient des lieux où des animaux étaient sacrifiés pour contenter les dieux. « Temple de la mort », c'est un pléonasme.

La remarque ne fit pas sourire la femme, dont les yeux allaient d'Artémis à Zatanna.

- Laquelle de vous est enceinte ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! balança Artémis. On a le droit d'aller où on veut alors vous allez nous laisser entrer !

- Ah ouais ? cria un autre militant. Tu crois pas que tu ferais mieux de fermer tes jambes au lieu d'ouvrir ta bouche ?

Le type n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing. Il se retrouva plié en deux, gémissant de douleur. Les autres reculèrent d'un pas, aucun d'eux n'osait riposter. Plus un groupe est grand, plus ses membres sont lâches.

- Venez ! lança Artémis à l'adresse de ses deux amis. On entre et on se renseigne. Ça ne fait pas de mal !

Ils avaient presque franchi le seuil quand une voix geignarde s'éleva derrière eux :

- Mais tu as pensé à ton pauvre bébé ? Ton pauvre bébé innocent ? Il a déjà des ongles, des dents et des yeux ! Il pleure quand tu pleures et il a des sentiments ! Il t'appelle Maman ! Il peut même faire des problèmes de math, écrire des poèmes, danser et chanter dans ton ventre ! Comment peux-tu penser à le tuer ?

-A votre avis, ils ont fumé quoi ? demanda Dick tandis que la réceptionniste leur faisait signe d'avancer.

* * *

><p>Le docteur était une femme à lunettes d'une quarantaine d'années à l'expression calme et posée. Elle inspira tout de suite confiance à Zatanna, qui expliqua brièvement pourquoi elle était ici tandis que Dick et Artémis attendaient dans le couloir et que les militants hurlaient de plus belle. Après une prise de sang et un examen gynécologique, la jeune fille posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :<p>

- Dites-moi, j'ai combien de temps pour me décider ?

-Légalement, dans cet état, le délai est de douze semaines, répondit la docteure. Vous en êtes à combien ?

- J'ai une semaine de retard.

- Vous en êtes à trois semaines, donc. Vous êtes largement dans les temps.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je veux faire, répondit Zatanna. Une IVG, ça se passe comment ?

- Il y a deux procédures possibles. Avec la méthode médicamenteuse, on vous fait absorber un cachet pour expulser l'œuf.

- Et l'autre méthode ?

- La méthode par aspiration, qui nécessite une anesthésie. On vous dilate le col de l'utérus et on aspire. Cela vous fait peur ?

- On m'a opérée de l'appendicite quand j'avais six ans, répondit l'adolescente. Je n'ai pas peur des hôpitaux. Seulement, est-ce que cela risque de me rendre malade ou stérile ou n'importe quoi ?

La docteure posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit gentiment.

- Bien sûr que non. Les complications sont très rares. Il y a beaucoup de femmes qui ont plusieurs enfants après une IVG, et qui les aiment !

- Et si je décide de le garder ?

- C'est à vous de prendre cette décision.

Zatanna balaya la pièce du regard. Sur un coin du bureau reposait la photo de deux enfants souriants. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire et elle demanda :

- Encore une chose… c'est vrai que cet embryon a des ongles ?

La femme éclata de rire.

- Des ongles ! Voyons ! Il n'y a ni ongles, ni dents, ni aucun organe compliqué à trois semaines ! C'est un amas de cellules de deux millimètres, les ongles sont formés bien plus tard ! Ces gens ne savent vraiment pas quoi inventer…

- Je suis sûre que mon père n'aimerait pas que je fasse ça…

- Mais vous n'êtes pas votre père, voyons. Vous êtes assez grande pour prendre cette décision.

- Merci, dit Zatanna. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour penser à tout ça, alors.

- Vous avez quelqu'un pour vous raccompagner ? s'inquiéta la docteure.

- Deux amis. Ils m'attendent dans le couloir.

Les trois amis prirent congé et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, où ils durent à nouveau affronter le barrage des militants furieux. Une fois cet obstacle franchi, Dick demanda :

- Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ? On… hé, c'est pas Raquel, là ?

En effet, Raquel Ervin se trouvait debout à quelques pas de là. Elle fixait la porte de la clinique avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de crainte et de détermination. Zatanna jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses deux amis et leur demanda :

- Comment elle est au courant pour…

- On ne lui a rien dit, répondit Artémis. Elle est sûrement là par hasard. Hé, Raquel !

Elle lui fit signe à travers la rue. Après un moment d'hésitation, Raquel traversa et alla à leur rencontre.

- Salut, dit-elle. Je vois que…

- Oui, répondit Zatanna.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas me juger.

- Te juger ? mais…

Les ados se turent un instant, puis réalisèrent que Raquel n'était pas venue les surveiller. Elle était enceinte, elle aussi ! Après un bref coup d'œil aux autres, Artémis prit la parole :

- Tu veux entrer et te renseigner, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Le plus difficile, c'est franchir la porte sans se faire insulter ! annonça Dick. Une fois qu'on est dedans, ça va mieux.

- Oui, ajouta Zatanna. Je viens de parler avec un de leurs médecins. Elle est très bien.

- Tu es enceinte, toi aussi ?

Zatanna hocha la tête et les deux amies s'étreignirent brièvement. Après cela, tous les quatre firent demi-tour et s'engouffrèrent dans la clinique.

- Il faut sauver des vies au lieu d'en tuer ! hurla un militant en leur barrant le passage. Superman ne ferait jamais ce que vous faites !

- Autant que je sache, Superman ne s'est jamais retrouvé enceinte ! rétorqua Dick en l'écartant doucement.

- On leur dit qu'on a sauvé une vingtaine de vies rien que la semaine dernière ? risqua Raquel tandis que la porte se refermait sous les huées et les insultes.

- Non, décida Artémis. Ils n'écouteront même pas…

_A suivre..._


	4. Décisions

Une heure plus tard, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent autour d'une pizza. Ils en avaient bien besoin après toutes ces émotions. Raquel et Zatanna parlaient peu. Elles repensaient encore à ce qui venait de se passer et lentement, les idées faisaient leur chemin dans leur tête.

- Vous avez pris une décision ? demanda enfin Artémis en repoussant son assiette.

-Moi, oui, répondit Zatanna. Je retourne à la clinique dès que possible. Je ne peux pas continuer cette grossesse.

- T'es sûre ? demanda Raquel. Plus ça va, et plus je me dis que je veux le garder.

- Moi, c'est le contraire : plus ça va et plus je me rends compte que je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne peux carrément pas, c'est tout.

Raquel hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas prendre la même décision que son amie et en même temps, elle la comprenait parfaitement. Elles étaient différentes et dans la même situation, elles faisaient des choix différents. Zatanna ne se sentait pas capable de continuer cette grossesse, Raquel le voulait. C'était simple.

- On revient dès qu'on peut, alors ? demanda Artémis.

-On ? répéta Zatanna.

- Oui, on, insista Dick. On ne va pas te laisser tomber dans un moment pareil !

-Merci, murmura Zatanna. Mais, Raquel, tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tes parents sont au courant ? Et ton copain, il le sait ?

- Non. Ça va leur faire un choc, j'imagine. Enfin, il faut bien passer par là.

Zatanna lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule, vite imitée par ses deux amis. En un instant, ils se trouvèrent avec les bras emmêlés et des morceaux de pizza coincés entre les mains. C'était immonde… et profondément réconfortant.

- Je rentre, décida finalement Raquel. Il faut que je le leur dise.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Zatanna se trouva de nouveau face à la clinique. Elle était en avance et des militants furieux arpentaient déjà le trottoir, à croire qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire dans la vie. Raquel arriva peu après. Zatanna remarqua qu'elle tenait un paquet de biscuits à la main.<p>

- On les mangera ensemble juste après, proposa-t-elle.

- Bonne idée. Je suis contente que tes parents l'aient bien pris.

Raquel éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- Bien pris ? Ma mère a pleuré pendant une heure ! Ensuite, elle s'y est faite. Elle m'a même emmené acheter de la layette, et j'en suis à deux mois à peine ! C'est dingue !

- Tu en as parlé à la Ligue, aussi, supposa Zatanna.

- A Black Canary seulement. Elle ne l'a pas trop mal pris. Elle t'en a parlé ?

Zatanna ne put réprimer un pouffement de rire.

- Non. Seulement, elle est allée voir Miss Martian et lui a fait une leçon sur la contraception et l'importance de bien réfléchir avant de passer à l'acte. Je te rappelle que Megan peut modifier ses organes sur commande pour empêcher la conception ! Elle a fait la même leçon à Artémis et à Donna. Je me demande qui fait la leçon aux garçons, en ce moment.

- Aïe! s'écria Raquel. Je parie qu'en ce moment, la Ligue ne parle que de ça.

- Je parie qu'ils vont t'offrir des cadeaux de naissance, oui ! Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça mais ils vont bien finir par l'accepter, supposa Zatanna avec optimisme.

- J'espère.

- Et ton copain ?

- Il m'a larguée ! lança brusquement Raquel.

Zatanna resta stupéfaite. Larguée ? Comment pouvait-on larguer quelqu'un dans des conditions pareilles ?

- Si t'avais vu sa tête ! ajouta Raquel. On aurait dit que je l'avais giflé ! Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour être père, que je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer ça, que je faisais exprès de lui faire un enfant dans le dos… Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! Il a fini par me laisser le choix : la grossesse ou lui. Je lui ai dit que je refusais d'avorter et il m'a larguée.

Raquel se détourna et essuya une larme. Zatanna la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Tu mérites mieux que lui, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais.

- T'as pensé à lui demander une pension ?

- Icon lui fera probablement un procès dès qu'il le saura, murmura Raquel. Sur le moment, je m'en fous. Ce que j'aurais aimé, c'est qu'il me comprenne, pas qu'il me traite comme une salope.

Zatanna resserra un peu son étreinte. Elles savaient toutes deux ce que ce geste signifiait : _je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi…_ C'était bon d'avoir une amie dans un moment pareil.

Enfin, Zatanna desserra ses bras et avisa Dick et Artémis, qui apparaissaient au coin de la rue. Les quatre amis se saluèrent et prirent leur courage à deux mains. Les militants furieux hurlaient déjà dans leur direction, les traitant de meurtriers.

- Si la mère de Shakespeare avait avorté, on n'aurait jamais eu 'Roméo et Juliette' ! cria une adolescente en tentant de leur barrer le passage.

- Si la mère d'Hitler avait avorté, on n'aurait jamais eu l'holocauste ! rétorqua Dick en la contournant.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux et Zatanna alla directement voir la réceptionniste, donna son nom et expliqua qu'elle avait rendez-vous. Tandis que la dame vérifiait l'heure de son rendez-vous, elle médita un peu sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Elle était enceinte, bon. Et dans quelques heures, elle ne le serait plus. Elle ne ressentait aucune tristesse ni aucune honte, simplement un grand soulagement. Elle savait que contrairement à Raquel, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour être mère ou même enceinte et qu'il fallait simplement qu'elle s'arrête maintenant. C'était juste une étape dans sa vie.

La docteure l'appela. Après la lecture de son compte rendu d'examen, après la signature de plusieurs papiers, Zatanna eut les comprimés dans les mains. Le médecin lui tendit un verre d'eau en souriant.

- Ça va aller.

- Je sais.

Zatanna avala le cachet et reposa le verre, parfaitement calme.

_A suivre..._


	5. Epilogue

Ce matin-là, Zatanna fut réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Encore ensommeillée, elle s'extirpa de son lit et regarda le nom qui s'affichait. Megan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

- Allo ?

- Zatanna ? Je te réveille ?

- A peine ! balbutia Zatanna en s'étirant.

- Il est neuf heures, dit la voix dans le téléphone, alors je croyais…

- Ma première mission avec la Ligue s'est terminée tard hier soir, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai décidé de faire une fête surprise pour le deuxième anniversaire d'Amistad. Je voudrais savoir si tu aimerais participer.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Zatanna. D'ailleurs, Captain Marvel a eu la même idée !

- Non, c'est vrai ? s'écria la voix joyeuse de Megan.

- Oui ! Tu veux que j'aille lui parler pour que vous puissiez préparer votre fête ensemble ?

Megan acquiesça et Zatanna raccrocha avec un petit sourire. Tout le monde aimait bien Amistad, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le fils de Raquel était tellement attachant !

Il était temps de se lever. Zatanna fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements pour la journée et trouva une chaussette d'homme. Tiens, son amant de la semaine dernière avait dû l'oublier dans sa chambre. A l'heure actuelle, ce garçon était peut-être en train de fouiller sa propre chambre, à la recherche de sa chaussette disparue. Il y avait aussi une boîte de capotes qui traînait sous le lit et Zatanna se souvint soudain de ce qui lui était arrivé presque trois ans plus tôt, quand elle s'était retrouvée enceinte à seize ans…

Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie mais tout s'était bien terminé. Sa grossesse avait été interrompue, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle n'y pensait pratiquement plus, elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de santé et elle se portait comme un charme. Comme disait Nightwing, elle était parfaitement reboussolée. La différence était qu'elle conseillait maintenant les nouvelles venues dans l'équipe à propos de leur contraception. Elle était devenue incollable sur le sujet !

Tout en attrapant une serviette de toilette, Zatanna se demanda quel cadeau serait approprié pour un bébé de deux ans. Un jeu de construction, peut-être ? Ou un livre illustré ? Oh, elle n'aurait qu'à acheter le cadeau avec Megan et Artémis ! D'ailleurs, elle était en retard : elle avait à peine le temps de prendre une douche avant d'aller à la fac, où elle était une des meilleures étudiantes, puis à la Watchtower dans l'après-midi. Ah, comme ses journées étaient chargées !

Joyeusement, Zatanna se précipita sous la douche.

_La fin !_

Note de l'auteure: c'était ma fanfiction pro-choix. Vous avez le droit d'en penser ce que vous voulez. Moi, j'avais besoin de l'écrire. Le droit à l'IVG menace de reculer en Europe, en ce moment. Or, avant la loi Veil autorisant l'interruption volontaire de grossesse, les Françaises qui voulaient pratiquer une IVG allaient tout simplement le faire à l'étranger quand elles étaient riches. Les plus pauvres étaient obligées de se débrouiller sur place, avec les moyens du bord (cintres, aiguilles à tricoter, eau de javel...). Certaines en mouraient ou souffraient de graves séquelles. Cela ne doit plus jamais se reproduire.

Pour plus de renseignements, consultez le site du planning familial et méfiez-vous des sites de désinformation!


End file.
